This invention relates to connecting rods that connect a crankshaft and a piston in an internal combustion engine, including internal combustion engines powering an electric generator. However, certain applications for the present invention may be outside of this field.
In engines utilizing one-piece connecting rods, installation or replacement of the connecting rods is difficult and typically requires removal of the crankshaft. Utilizing two-piece, or split, connecting rods typically alleviates this difficulty and allows the rod to be installed or replaced without removing the crankshaft. However, stresses imposed on the connecting rod may cause movement between the two pieces. This movement between the two pieces of the connecting rod, although potentially very slight, results in accelerated wear and deterioration of the connecting rod and/or the crankshaft.
There is a need for an improved two-piece connecting rod that connects a crankshaft and piston of an internal combustion engine and that resists relative motion between the two pieces.